


Surprise

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Jack/Daniel, you're not who I think you are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theemdash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theemdash).



"You're drinking tea?" Jack asked, after realizing the smell filling the kitchen was peppermint, not coffee.

"Yeah."

"Herbal tea?"

"Um, yes."

"First thing in the morning?"

"It is morning, yes, but even I wouldn't call it 'first thing'," Daniel said, looking up from his paper, confused. Combined with his fuzzy bathrobe and the way his hair was sticking up on one side, Daniel looked about twelve years old. It was adorable. "Why is that a big deal?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Daniel?"

Daniel frowned and threw the sports section at Jack's head.


End file.
